The engine valve apparatus is an assembly of the engine valve mechanism. Since the operation of the internal combustion engine comprises four working processes of air intake, compression, doing work, exhaust, wherein the air intake and exhaust processes need to depend on the engine valve mechanism to convey combustible mixture exactly according to the working sequence of each cylinder (gasoline engine) or fresh air (diesel engine) and exhaust waste gas after burnt, the work described above is done by the valve of the valve mechanism thereby the valve apparatus plays a very important role in the operation of the engine, whereas the conventional valve mechanism is composed of cam shaft, valve rocker, valve spring, valve guide pipe, valve body and valve seat. It has been proved by practice that the valve mechanism of the structure described above operates inflexibly. When operating, valve timing (sequential control) and valve lift cannot change at any time according to working demand and therefore it cannot meet the requirements of high/low speed simultaneously. For this reason, a kind of variable valve control apparatus (VVA) is born at right moment, which can fall into three kinds of mechanical, electromechanical and hydraulic types according to the principle of their actuator apparatuses. In mechanical variable valve control system, the engine valve is still driven by cam system, only a phasemeter-cam joint is added in it. For instance, on the new Porsche 911 turbine engine, it can obtain variable timing and two setting/discrete lift controls by means of a fluid pressure driving cam phasemeter and it can be switched over through a fluid driving thrust switchgear. With the valve apparatus described above, variable timing and variable lift still cannot be independently controlled, the performance of the engine is still not ideal though it can economize fuel consumption, decrease waste gas displacement and obviously improve the performance of the engine. However, in the electromechanical VVA system, the initial actuator apparatus is an electromechanical one using a pair of electromagnets with springs, i.e. electromagnetic actuator apparatus. In laboratory experiment, it can economize fuel high up to 18% and decrease production of hydrocarbon, but in operating process it is found when the armature approaching the stop iron, the magnetic force rises very fast and it is difficult to improve controlling collision, consequently, its control reliability and firmness are worse and it cannot provide variable lift. Additionally, for increasing actuating force, it is necessary to add an additional battery besides the original battery of 12 V, but there are no more places for installing much more extra batteries in the present narrow space. There tend to increase the volume of the external housing for the purpose. Therefore, this kind of structure restricts extensive use of the electromechanical type variable valve control system. In hydraulic type variable valve control system, the initial actuator apparatus is a hydraulic actuator apparatus, for instance, US disclosure number US 2002/0184996A1 “Variable Lift Actuator” is such a plan. In this disclosure plan, it comprises valve, hydraulic supply equipment, pressure control regulator, hydraulic actuator apparatus and change valve. The said hydraulic actuator apparatus comprises hydraulic cylinder, actuating piston located in the cylinder with its upper and lower arranged coaxially, control piston and control spring. The actuating piston and the control piston divide the hydraulic cylinder into actuating chamber, control chamber and return fluid chamber. The actuating chamber is respectively connected to the hydraulic supply equipment or fluid tank through change valve. The control chamber is connected with hydraulic supply equipment through pressure control regulator. The return fluid chamber is connected with the fluid tank through return flow restrictor. One end of the piston rod is connected with the actuating piston. The other end of the piston rod is fixed on the valve head of the valve. The control piston can move axially with the piston rod. The control spring is situated in the return fluid chamber. Both ends of the spring are respectively supported between the lower end of the actuating piston and hydraulic cylinder bottom inner wall. When operating, a certain electric signal is given to the change valve and pressure control regulator so as to make change valve energized or disenergized, the pressure control regulator regulates the pressure inside the control chamber, finally makes the actuating chamber connected with the hydraulic supply equipment or the fluid tank and push the actuating piston to move up and down as required thereby attain the object of controlling the valve lift and timing. However, the patent described above has not been applied yet, it is analyzed after researched: (1) Along with the development of technology, the speed of automobile engines are more and more faster, completing four operating processes only needs 0.005 seconds, so, the response time of the change valve requires very fast. In order to meet the requirement of such a short response time, the cost of making change valve will be very high and finally leading to the products very expensive thereof no industrialized production can be carried out; (2) Because of the hydraulic cylinder embracing a control piston, a control chamber and control spring, the electrichydraulic pressure regulator, etc are positioned in the hydraulic circuit to make its system relative complicated and its reliability poor; (3) The opening height of the valve is related to the pressure of the hydraulic system, therefore, it is subjected to more interference from the system with shortcomings of large pulsation, etc.; (4) Simultaneously, as affected by hydraulic cylinder body, the performance of the control spring is subjected to a certain restriction so as to cause its frequency response not high.